Hidden Words
by Sakuras Heart Healer
Summary: She'd fallen asleep, only to awake by a crash of thunder. Toppling into Kyouya's lap that day proved to be more complicated then either had thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:I had this random idea, and a deep desire for some Ouran romance Pleas enjoy

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1:Sleep Beauty<span>

Haruhi was curled against the plush cushions of one of the many couches in the host room after a long day of duties. She's laid down for a moments rest and fallen asleep peacefully for nearly an hour now. She was having a lovely dream that the entire host club was waiting on her hand and foot. It was quiet enjoyable. She was oblivious to everything around even the slight thickening of the air didn't disturb her in her pleasant dreams. It swelled with moisture that slowly began to rain down on the windows. Not even the man who, upon noticing the sleeping beauty, had approached. She was deep into her dreams.

The stranger hovered over her, seemingly hugging the shadows around his tall, slim frame. _She's so beautiful,_ me mused watching her little hands twitch ever so slightly in her dreams. A smirk of sorts formed on his face as he folded his arms over his strong chest. He wondered why he hadn't noticed this sleeping girl before, too much work, he finally concluded. He vaguely realized what he was doing as he kneeled down in front of her, as if drawn in by each breath she took.

He should go, he knew that, but the blissful moment of unawareness on her part was too good to pass up. Quietly he lifted his hand from resting on his knee and gently laid it across the cheek of the beautiful, sleeping girl. Her skin was as soft and smooth as he had imagined it to be. He couldn't help but the small grin crossing his face as he felt her breath. Then suddenly her eyes fluttered and he withdrew his hand with a sharp intake of breath. She didn't stir.

_CRASH!_ That did however startle the girl awake and she tumbled from the couch straight into the lap of her admirer.

"K-Kyouya-Senpai?"

* * *

><p>AN: Please review :) The more reviews I get the quicker i'm encouraged to write faster!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Let Me Help You

"K-Kyouya Senpai!" Haruhi shrieked as she became fully aware of whose lap she had gracefully landed on.

"Haruhi." His voice was incredibly calm, even for him. Haruhi blushed furiously and scrambled off of the Shadow King, slightly wary of what he might do next. She quickly connected the dots of how exactly she'd fallen into his lap, the only conclusion, he'd been kneeling beside her. She recalled how calm, handsome he'd looked at that split second her eyes opened to see him right next to her.

"Why are you here?" She asked, then blushed slightly hoping he wouldn't take that in the wrong way. She in fact wanted to ask, _why were you kneeling beside me while I was sleeping_? But she held her tongue knowing she probably wouldn't get the truth. Watching the Shadow King, she saw his jaw tighten ever so slightly as he worked the words around his mouth.

"It was quiet simple; I was trying to wake a sleeping student from the couch." He pushed up his glasses instantly hiding the emotion in his eyes. Outwardly he was calm and cold as an iceberg. Inside his stomach had flipped over, crunched up, and then dropped to his feet, while his heart went racing at unthinkable speeds. He was furious at himself more over for being so affected by Haruhi, even more so for even putting himself in such a compromising position. What had possessed him to even do such a thing. But secretly a whisper raced through the corners of his mind, _she's so beautiful_.

"Oh, I'm sorry Senpai, I was only resting my eyes." She rubbed at them now feeling them burn suddenly from her sudden awake.

_CRASH!_ Haruhi let out a startled gasp as lightening filled the room illumination Kyouya in a startling way. Heart hammering she twirled around to look at the window and then backed away from and right into Kyouya's chest. _Damn, more contact_, Haruhi thought but she was too scared of the storm to really linger on her worries about Kyouya and his strange behavior. He placed his hands on her shoulders not allowing her to turn away from the window. He silently cursed himself for even touching her again, something strange was moving around inside him. They both looked out into the drenched Earth seeing the dark clouds rolling over the school miserably.

"I-I need to g-get home!" Haruhi twisted out of Kyouay's hands and raced to grab her bag on a nearby table. Just as she reached it another crash of lightening sent her falling to her knees half way skidding under the table. Kyouya followed on her heels, his mind working quickly with strange thoughts he tried to deny, but could not, not when the timing was so perfect for him.

"I think it's best for you to remain here, with me," Kyouya saw her surprised expression, "until the storm passes. Tamaki would be crazy if he knew you tried to brave the storm alone." He added smoothly brushing off lingering questions in her eyes. She moved her large eyes to the floor and thought about it for a moment. Staying with human contact seemed appealing, but with Kyouya? She could see herself scrutinized by his glazed over eyes as she whimpered in pure fear. She hated being afraid of storms.

"I think I'll be o-" Another clap of thunder drowned out her words. She clasped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hide the hideous storm just outside. Kyouya looked down at her coolly, something in him warned him against what he was thinking, but he did it anyway.

"Let me help you, Haruhi." A touch of concern and tenderness shocked the girl into opening her eyes and looking up at Kyouya. He'd removed his glasses, rubbing the spot between his nose where they had indented his flesh. This action made his words that much less touching to her. She started to protest but Kyouya lifted her up easily and moved towards the back of the room.

"I'm f-fine Senpai, really." She squeaked a little surprised by his stregthn. She could feel how tense he was, thinking it was annoyance she choose not to speak anymore. She just prayed the storm would pass quickly.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I feel pretty rusty on my writing but hopefully you'll stick around to watch it get better Please review, my first review did a good job of motivating ; )


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Kinda short, yes I'm sorry. I'm really just trying to get over my rusty-ness! Please enjoy and review : )

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Nothing More Than a Drum<span>

Kyouya lowered Haruhi to the floor of the back storage room. He found some discarded cushions and put them under Haruhi in a make shift couch. Haruhi just stared at her feet, tears perching in the corners of her chocolate eyes, ready to leap to freedom at the first sign of fear. Haruhi looked around wishing she could hug a cushion or something, instead she was left to hug herself and sit beside the Shadow king. His actions confused her, but she was also very grateful. Maybe finally Kyouya was showing her the deep friendship she'd formed, and received from everyone else.

"Why are you still at the school, Senpai?" Haruhi asked fiddling with her jacket, it had been several minutes of silence between them. Her ears were straining for the noise of the storm no matter how hard she tried to ignore it. A small part of her was still uncomfortable with Kyouya. Every time a clap of lightening would illuminate the world, or a slap of thunder would erupt she found herself inching closer to Kyouya, she was nearly leaning on his shoulder at the moment. She tried to keep her eyes adverted, but when he did not answer her she peered up at him in search of her answer.

As if that had been what he was waiting for Kyouya spoke.

"I was waiting for some paper work to go through, working late you can say." He answered smoothly. He too was very aware of the closing distance between them. He could just barely feel the pressure of her arm against his as they sat against the wall in the furthest corner. She looked so innocent looking up at him in that way.

"Oh." Silence settled around them again in a thick blanket. Kyouya saw her fiddling with her jacket and surprised himself and her by reaching down and clasping her hand in his, instantly stopping her movement. Her face blushed at the warmth of his hand over hers. She had never imagined Kyouya would have such strong, gentle hands.

"That's quiet annoying, if you don't mind?" He raised a brow at her and Haruhi just nodded pulling her hands away slowly, as if she thought he might bite her. Kyouya chuckled and rubbed the bridge of his nose again. _What was he doing_? He thought to himself. Sitting alone in a storage room with Haruhi, on old couch cushions. He'd just grabbed her hand, she was obviously uncomfortable, but then why did he continue. Kyouya mused to himself, maybe he just wanted to see how far this would really go.

Suddenly a hefty rumble of thunder shook the room and Haruhi let out a cry of fear that seemed to have startled the teenage boy. Kyouya instantly reached over the small distance and pulled her against his chest, surrounding her in his arms. Haruhi clung to his jacket, staining it with her fear of the storm. Haruhi shook violently in his arms and all Kyouya could think to do was hold her closer and rest his cheek against her head.

"It'll be alright Haruhi, I promise you." He whispered. Haruhi stilled for a moment and listened to his quiet voice as he attempted to sooth her. He sounded so concerned and sincere. She'd never seen this side of Kyouya, she had to admit it was….nice. Feeling the warmth of his breath falling down on her face she scooted closer to him if only to hear his voice again.

"Kyouya-Senpai?" She whispered closing her eyes to the sound of his heart beat suddenly right beside her. It was erratic, another curious thing.

"Thunder storms are nothing more than a very loud noise; imagine that each time it comes, its Tamaki running into a giant drum." Haruhi's eyes widened, and then she giggled into the boys jacket turning her head to burry herself deeper.

That sound made Kyouya's face pull back with a smile, _like an angel's bell_, he thought. At least he was some good at soothing the poor girl. Lifting his head he rested it against the wall and just listened. Haruhi's breath was becoming more controlled and even. Stealing a glance down at her, she'd fallen asleep, cradled in his arms like a child.

A smile broke his face and he brushed some silky brown hair from her face.

_I think I'd like to do this more often, _His mind whispered as he looked down at the girl in his arms_._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Feeling better as I keep going about my writing please enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: The Right Moment<span>

The rocking motion awoke Haruhi with a start from yet another dream. She was surprised to find herself in the arms, once more, of Kyouya. She took a moment to notice how well she fitted into them, but she quickly rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Kyouya Senpai was just holding her in a comfortable way for him, nothing more. Looking up she saw him steal a glance down and grin. For the first time in a long while Haruhi saw the very handsome teen for exactly that, handsome. The way his lips pulled the flesh back on his cheeks, how his eyes warmed for a moment before the spark faded away again. Blushing she choose to speak, annoyed by her own thoughts.

"What are you doing?" She demanded looking around to find the room had become dark but quiet. She was grateful not to hear the sounds of the storm or even the rain.

"The storms over, you were sleeping." He answered leaving out really the key information she'd requested. Her brows furrowed and she really started to think hard on his recent actions. What exactly had he been doing when she woke up on the couch, why had he choose to stay with her, and why was he being so….tender towards her.

"Ok, I can walk now Senpai, thank you." She wiggled in his arms trying to gently push out of them until he finally stopped with what sounded like an annoyed sigh and released her. He'd made it half way across the band room with his precious cargo; silently he wished she had slept through the whole thing. The peacefulness of her face in slumber was miraculous to him.

"I'll be taking you home." He said very matter of fact. Haruhi, now completely awake and unafraid of the storm raised her brow at him. He may be acting different than usual, but that still didn't give him the right to give her orders. She felt herself bristle at the comment.

"I can walk." She answered her tone suggestion he had foul intentions with her debt. He was a little surprised to feel hurt by the accusation in her tone, and the slight anger rolling through her coffee brown eyes.

"Its nearly midnight, I _will_ be taking you home." Haruhi rolled her eyes knowing in all truth it was much safer to take a quick drive with Kyouya even if he did add to her debt. She quickly walked away to grab her bag still laying abandoned on the table.

"Uh oh." She mumbled flipping out her cell phone and seeing the missed call flashing.

"What?" Kyouya asked suddenly appearing at her shoulder; she jumped and glared over her shoulder. He looked at her innocently, he was acting quiet strange.

"Tamaki Senpai, call me several times. He must be worried sick." Haruhi's voice a light touch of tenderness, Kyouya filed the tone away in his mind intrigued by it.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to know you kept me quiet safe." Haruhi turned suddenly to face Kyouya a bright smile on her face. Taken slightly aback by the change in mood Kyouya could only stare at her. Haruhi watched the stunned expression envelope his eyes and could no longer hold it back.

"You're acting strange, is something bothering you?" She asked innocence so clear on her face. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and chuckled.

"Well, yes, actually." Haruhi tilted her head to the side.

"Please tell me?" She asked unknowingly moving just that much closer to him. Kyouya however was very aware of her small action. His arms shook slightly at the ach he suddenly felt.

"It's…" He paused trying to control his emotions. "It's just very late, and I'm very tired Haruhi. We should really go." He said pushing his glasses up, which cast a glare over them by the moonlight. Haruhi stepped back looking at the Shadow King as he turned into his element and was engulfed by the shadows as he reached behind her for the bag. She was very aware of how hot his skin felt as his face brushed past her. She blushed quickly moving away, what was wrong with her? All these strange thoughts and feelings came rushing to the surface.

"I'm sorry Senpai." She whispered as she took her bag. Kyouya ached to see the slight shame in her eyes, but he just wasn't sure where to go with this, whatever this was. Kyouya however was very aware of her small action. His arms shook slightly at the ach he suddenly felt.

"It's…" He paused trying to control his emotions. "It's just very late, and I'm very tired Haruhi. We should really go." He said pushing his glasses up, which cast a glare over them by the moonlight. Haruhi stepped back looking at the Shadow King as he turned into his element and was engulfed by the shadows as he reached behind her for the bag. She was very aware of how hot his skin felt as his face brushed past her. She blushed quickly moving away, what was wrong with her? All these strange thoughts and feelings came rushing to the surface.

"I'm sorry Senpai." She whispered as she took her bag. Kyouya ached to see the slight shame in her eyes, but he just wasn't sure where to go with this, whatever this was.

The two quietly walked from the band room. Haruhi held her bag in her arms as she walked quietly in front of Kyouya. He studied her back wondering what to do with this new side of her, and of him. He couldn't deny he was feeling certain desires, and aches towards her. His arms felt….very empty now that she had woken as was walking by herself. He rolled his eyes as he admitted that he missed the feeling of her breath against his neck as she slept. Kyouya looked at her back and silently made a list of things that needed to be done.

Haruhi was having much the same thoughts as her older counter part. She felt just a bit colder, but she refused to admit it was because Kyouya had been so warm. She tried to focus on the strangeness of his behavior. Why was he acting this way? Maybe it was some sort of experiment to see how she would react? She let out a soft sigh as she thought it all out, she could never figure Kyouya out, he would either tell in her the end or he wouldn't. She'd just have to wait for the right moment for him to clue her in.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly as he opened the door for her. She climbed in, scooting to her usual seat on the other side to look out the window. The limo pulled slowly away, Haruhi didn't even wonder why it had been waiting outside; the host club members were pros at magically appearing limos. Kyouya sat with his hands on his knees staring straight ahead as the limo moved through the town towards Haruhi's apartment.

The limo pulled up to her apartment and as Haruhi reached to open her door, she found it was locked. Before she could ask Kyouya to unlock it his side of the limo closed.

"Hey!" Haruhi called as she watched the shadow of Kyouya walk to the other side of the limo. The door on her side opened and Kyouya extended his hand inside to her. She stared at it then looked up at him. He wore a gentle smile as he waited for her to accept his hand. Slowly her hand raised from the limo seat and settled gingerly onto Kyouya's palm.

"Thank you for staying with me through the storm, and for the ride home. I'm sorry it was an inconvince for you." Haruhi said quietly outside her door. Kyouya's gentle touch still tingled against her palm.

"It was of no consequence to me. Do not apologize. I…" His pause made Haruhi raise her eyes to see his face. He was looking off at the limo and with a hefty sigh turned to look at her. His eyes smoldered as he stared at her, and finally the words danced off his lips and landed against Haruhi like soft kisses.

"I quiet enjoyed spending the time with you, have a good night." He leaned forward in a second and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. She stared dumbstruck by his actions as he walked away, climbed in his limo and drove away.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok this ones longer and feeling a little bit less rusty. Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:OK I realized I hadn't update cause I was trying to make this long. Well Ima make this a short chapter so I can move on and keep this story going good Please review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Many Duties<span>

"Kyouya, what are you doing?" Haruhi laughed as she ran from his out stretched hands into the large field that surrounded them. He smiled after her and gave chase.

"Come here Haruhi." He said huskily as he finally encircled her with his powerful arms. Laughing as he dragged her downwards Haruhi landed softly in a field of brightly colored flowers. The petals floated up from them as she lay pinned beneath the weight of Kyouya. His face was pulled back in a beautiful smile that made him gorgeous.

"Haruhi, you're so beautiful." His voice was heavy as he cast a shadow over her face.

"You don't mean that." She blushed looking away suddenly very shy of the handsome teen. Peering out into the meadow she watched the flowers bend to the wind, dancing as one.

"Haruhi, look at me." She turned her face back to see her handsome teen. His eyes held her for the longest moment.

"Kyouya…" She whispered his name reaching up she wanted so badly to touch his face, but just as she was about to touch his skin, he disappeared.

Haruhi jolted awake to the sound of her alarm. Her face went scarlet as her dream rushed through her mind, after promptly slamming her hand down on the annoying alarm. She was dreaming about Kyouya that way? It made her heart race, but she told herself it was from embarrassment. How could she be thinking that way of the Shadow King? One night of strange, slightly affectionate behavior didn't change how he'd been towards her for all the time she'd known him. He was her friend, but nothing more.

::

All day Haruhi couldn't shake the feeling of her dream, that and she swore she saw Kyouya peering at her from behind his notebook on more then one occasion. It was like a game of peek-a-boo every time she glanced his way he made a movement that she conclude was him looking away from her. It grew very frustrating but Haruhi never had the chance to confront him.

"Haruhi my darling!" Tamaki's loud voice penetrated her thoughts. Turning to face him she saw he wore his usual bright smile and his eyes were shinning with mischief.

"What do you want now Senpai?" He frowned at her tone and she sighed.

"Would you like to take a walk with me tonight?" The invitation was strange, and Haruhi looked up to see him slightly nervous of what her response would be. But just before she could answer Kyouya's voice rose up from behind her.

"Haruhi has far too many duties to take care of here, Tamaki." Kyouya said coolly scanning over something in his notebook. Haruhi looked greatly startled by his sudden appearance and only managed to stutter something none of them really heard or understood. Tamkai saw her reaction and frowned slightly small gears going through his head, usually she'd be up in arms about Kyouya adding more duties to her list of chores.

"I guess I'll to have to steal you away another time my dear." He bowed dramatically to her and sauntered off calling to the twins.

"What duties!" Haruhi spun around on Kyouya recovering her voice suddenly. Kyouya didn't look up from his notebook as her eyes scrutinized his expression, looking for the strangeness he'd shown her last night. The gentleness.

"Many." And he promptly swiveled on his heel and left her gawking after him.

Kyouya felt amusement bubbling in his throat as he walked away from Haruhi, she was so shocked by his behavior lately that she really just didn't know what to do with herself, or him for that matter. Thinking over the previous night Kyouya felt a small affectionate smile pass his lips as he remember the warm feeling of her skin as she blushed under his lips. Turning slowly he looked over his shoulder and saw Haruhi was staring after him, when she noticed he'd turned she blushed and rushed off to take care of something or another.

::

"Alright Senpai, I did everything that I was supposed to do today, can I go home now?" Haruhi asked trying to keep herself calm. Kyouya kept her waiting a moment before looking up at her with a mischievous grin forming on his face, Haruhi got shivers.

"There is one more thing I'd request of you." He stood up now placing his laptop off to the side.

"Request?" She questioned with a slight frown.

"Yes, if you'd please accompany me tonight." Haruhi's eyes filled with astonishment and she could only stutter her first thought.

"Are you asking me out on a _date_?" She stumbled over the words as they rushed from her mouth. Kyouya looked at her quiet seriously and then twisted his eyes away, and then they floated back to her.

"Yes, I think I am Haruhi." Haruhi studied his face for a moment before he pushed up his glasses to hide his eyes, as if nervous? Haruhi took a step forward and slide his glasses off his face. His eyes slide closed and she whispered to him.

"Open your eyes Senpai." She ordered simply. With a small sigh he did so and the look in his eyes made Haruhi blush ever so slightly.

"Yes." Kyouya took his glasses back and Haruhi swore she saw a smile brighten his face.

"I'll be by around six thirty. Wear something, comfortable. I do believe you'd like our first date." With that he picked up his things and slid pass her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter Please review, it really helps to encourage quicker updates!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Broadened Horizon<span>

Haruhi was perched on the edge of her couch, practically sitting in the dark as she awaited Kyouya's arrival. The one thing that been going through her head since she came home, the look in his eyes. She'd never seen something like that in him; she had never even dreamed it was possible. He'd looked so…nervous. She swore she even saw affection and tenderness in those dark irises of his. It had been just an automatic reaction for her to agree. If only to wipe away the stray emotions that could have almost been fear. She wanted those eyes to show her more.

"Hmmm." She said aloud, she'd never really noticed how handsome her Senpai's features really were, something she definitely liked where his eyes, at least now they were. She liked having them out in the open for her to see, not behind his glasses where he could look menacing and evil sometimes. They were always so dark, but that moment of emotion just made them light up. The only way her mind could describe it was like the night sky, scattered with glittering stars and the full moon shinning down. She shook her head from the admiring thoughts and thought once more about what exactly she'd agreed to.

_Our first date._ She couldn't help but notice the way his words had lingered on that sentence like a whispered scream. Our first date? That implied there would be more, right? Why was Kyouya acting so strange all the sudden to her? She had to admit with a small giggle and light blush; she quiet enjoyed the attention from him. It was like a whole new side of him was being reveled.

A sound outside her door made her look up right before she heard the doorbell right. Looking at her clock she smiled to see it was exactly six thirty.

"Just a second!" Haruhi called rushing back into the bathroom to do a quick over on her appearance. She stopped half way down the hall and shook her head with a snort, she was acting like all the giddy girls of the host club. Kyouya had seen her in the grungiest of situations and even worse. But she couldn't deny that she really wanted to look nice for Kyouya. Another strange sensation she really hadn't had before. What was going on with her!

Her hair was lying nice and flat on her head, she wore a cute striped shirt she adored and some comfortable pants and a pair of sneakers. She hoped this would be appropriate for whatever Kyouya had in mind for them. Instead of checking herself over in a mirror she just looked down to see everything was in order and rushed back to the door.

"Hello." Haruhi stopped in her door way as Kyouya turned from looking over the railing to look at her. His appearance wasn't really any different then it normal was but for some reason he just radiated HANDSOME! Haruhi blushed deeply and looked away. He stood with two hands in his pockets; he wore dark jeans and a black button up shirt. Haruhi glanced at her own outfit and figured that was probably Kyouya's "comfortable".

"You look nice, Haruhi." Kyouya mentioned in a quiet tone that made her look up at him again. She saw he wore no glasses.

"Can you see me?" She laughed waving her hand in front of his glass less face. He smiled very amused and Haruhi blushed again.

"I chose contacts for this night, you seem to enjoy me without glass as well." He gave her a wink and she smiled at him. She felt like she was meeting him for the first time.

"Shall we be off then?" He asked holding out his hand. Haruhi stared hesitantly at it then lightly placed her palm against his. He lightly cupped her fingers and led her down the apartment stairs back into the street where his limo awaited them.

"A limo, really?" She questioned with a raised brow. Kyouya just ignored her and released her hand so she could climb in.

"You could always walk." Haruhi laughed at his usual comment, there was her old Kyouya.

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked once Kyouya had settled into his seat comfortable and they were rolling away from her apartments.

"It's a surprise." He answered simply watching out the window for a second before turning his head to look at Haruhi. She caught his gaze and was surprised to see him smile at her. She returned the smile and looked away suddenly very shy of the boy she'd known for quite some time.

_What is this?_

::

After a silent ride for nearly twenty minutes Haruhi felt the tires slow against gravel and finally come to a stop in a very isolated looking place.

"Um, where are we?" Haruhi asked feeling slightly nervous. As Kyouya ignored her, locking the doors again, he walked around the limo to extend his hand to her. It hit Haruhi for the first time that day that she was actually on a real live date with Kyouya Ootori….The shadow king of the host club. She hesitated looking at the gentle smile on his face as he waited. Finally brushed away her fears and lowered her hand to his. What was really wrong with broadening her impression of Kyouya? She stole a glance into his face and caught herself blushing. Nothing was wrong with that at all.

"I hope you will enjoy this, I made your favorites." Haruhi looked up at him a little confused still but he pulled her down a path that was shadowed by large trees. Looking up at them Haruhi felt she was being led into a horror movie. Since it was nearly seven thirty the sun was slowly dying behind the horizon.

"Oh!" Haruhi let out a little gasp of surprise as she came upon a picnic laid out on the grass. Kyouya slid his hand into hers quietly and led her forward on to the blanket spread out. It was even checked red and white like in the movies.

"This is amazing Senpai!" Haruhi exclaimed looking at all the goodies that were laid out before her. She took a moment to appreciate their surrounds. They had come out of a little forest looking path into a large grassy field, that led downhill into a beautiful looking lake that seemed to stretch on forever.

"You're welcome Haruhi." He stated simply taking a seat across from her. He leaned against one arm, while letting the other hang off his raised knee lazily. Haruhi simply didn't know where to start. She looked up at Kyouya for advice and the smoldering look in her eyes had her staring. He picked up a sushi and stuck into her mouth. She clamped down embarrassed that her jaw had been open.

They ate until they were both quiet full and looking at the food with longing. Haruhi and Kyouya had talked quietly about various things, the host club, studies, what was going on in their lives. Though Haruhi was sure Kyouya had known all of the things she'd talked about, it was just simply nice to have someone to talk to.

"This was really fun, Senapi. Thank you." Haruhi smiled at the boy who had been looking out into the field they occupied. Swiveling his head he smirked, in an old familiar Shadow King way.

"Oh, this night isn't over yet Haruhi. Part two is only just beginning."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Pleas Review if you like this it really helps to encourage more, and faster updates

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Anything for You<span>

Kyouya found that words escaped him for most of the night. Haruhi chattered on feeling comfortable in his presence. He enjoyed the sound of her voice and caught himself in an almost smile on more than one occasion. He didn't fail to notice all her smiles, blushes, and shyness. He was after all still the same Kyouya. He calculated his actions carefully all that day hoping for the best outcome of the night, and so far it was going quiet well.

::

"Part two?" Haruhi looked wide eyed at him and he chuckled.

"Why of course." He stood easily and once more extended his hand to her. She seemed to enjoy the action a lot so he tried to bring it into the night as much as he could. He also couldn't deny that it was one of his favorite sensations now, to feel the small warm flesh of her palm fall feather light into his.

"What are we going to do now?" Her voice was full of wonder, much like a child. Kyouya squeezed her hand, but said nothing as they walked down the hill carefully keeping each other balanced so neither would slip. Kyouya enjoyed her leaning on to him greatly and placed his free hand against her arm as they both skidded slightly downward on the grassy hill. Haruhi let out a delightful laugh when they finally reached the bottom.

"That was interesting, Senpai." She smiled up at him, and once more he was caught by the beauty of it.

"So what are we going to do now?" She asked looking out on the now darkened lake. It looked lovely as the moon lowered its reflection onto its calm surface.

"This." He brought her forward suddenly and she let out a startled yelp as her body was swung into the air.

"K-Kyouya Senpai!" She cried as he carried bridal style into the water. She feared he was going to throw her in and so in turn vowed to take him with her, she clung to his neck tightly.

"It's alright Haruhi, you don't need to strangle me." He whispered warmly into her ear as she felt him lowered her down. She made contact with a wooden surface and opened her eyes to find a small row boat sitting in the shadows.

"Oh." Was all she could muster, grateful for the shadows to hide her blush. Kyouya could sense her embarrassment and smiled as he lowered himself into the row boat and let it gently rock before picking up the oars and sending them out into the lake.

Haruhi looked around with a sense of wonder as she took in the sights around her. It was all very beautiful, the gentle rock of the boat, the quiet air of night, the twinkling stars.

"Is something wrong?" Kyouya voiced at the sound of her sigh. She looked over at him her smile large, true and beautiful.

"Nothing at all, this is all so lovely." She closed her eyes and let the cool air and the rocking of the boat lull her for a few minutes.

Kyouya admired her from the other side of the boat and felt a gentle tug at his heart. He'd been a fool to hide his growing feelings for Haruhi for so long. So what if everyone assumed she'd end up with that babbling idiot Tamaki. He wouldn't appreciate her as much as Kyouya could. Unlike Tamaki, Kyouya wasn't filling each heart at the school with false hopes and desires. He played his part as lightly and as sparsely as he could. He only felt the need to show affection to one person. And right now that one person was bathed in moonlight.

He stopped rowing, careful not to disturb Haruhi, he quietly made his way to right in front of her.

"Open your eyes Haruhi." Kyouya whispered next to her ear. Startled by his sudden closeness her eyes popped open and found his handsome smile the only thing she could see. His eyes stared at her, and she wished so badly for some sort of light so she could see what exactly he was thinking behind those dark eyes.

"Oh." She let out quietly seeing how truly handsome he looked in the moonlight.

"Look." He grabbed her arms helping her to turn around, once turned around he held on to her forearms. She gasped at the sight before her; the row boat was gently drifting into an area covered with floating lanterns. It lit up the darkness around them like giant fireflies. They were shattered all over the waters. It must have cost a lot for Kyouya to do all this, she absently wished she could show him some way of how he made her feel at this moment. It was like there was no one else in the world but the two of them.

"It's beautiful." She whispered looking over her shoulder at Kyouya. He watched her gently, before pulling her back to rest against his chest. She felt her heart accelerate at the feeling of him so close to her. She turned her eyes back to the waters and sighed happily as they drifted through the lanterns.

"Thank you Kyouya." She whispered not for his ears, but he caught what she said and kissed the top of her head.

"Anything for you." He whispered just as quietly, Haruhi showed no signs of having heard so he resigned himself to resting his cheek against the side of her head as they floated by the hundreds of paper lanterns.

"I saw this in a movie once." Haruhi suddenly piped up and leaned over the side of the boat. Kyoya's hands held her around the waist as she tipped dangerously close to the water. She lightly put her fingers into the water and smiled at the trail they left through the waters.

"You try." She grasped one of his hands and he leaned over placing his fingers into the frigid water, only to please her.

"See its fun." She laughed looking up at him. She stopped smiling however when she saw how close their faces were now. She could see the smile in his eyes as he copied the same action Haruhi was doing. He looked so handsome, she didn't know what to do with herself. She'd never seen Kyouya in this way before.

Kyouya sensed something different with Haruhi and look at her and realized as well just how close they were. His heart stopped, he hadn't planned on trying to kiss Haruhi tonight, but suddenly it was the perfect moment and he questioned if he should let it pass. But god, she looked so beautiful with the lanterns casting flickering glows all over her face.

"K-kyou-" Haruhi had sensed what was coming as soon as she started to say his name. He leaned forward, slowly, hesitantly she saw. Kyouya had always been so confident, she was slowly coming to realize what he was showing her. He looked into her large chocolate eyes, and she closed them to give him all the permission he needed.

Their lips contacted lightly at first, just a tickle of a kiss, and Haruhi was surprised how warm his lips were against hers. Kissing was new to her and she suddenly felt self conscious about what was happening between her and Kyouya. She pulled back a little and opened her eyes to see his slide open and look at her with such an expression of affection that Haruhi's heart just melted right there. _Kyouya do you having feelings for me?_ She thought as she looked into his eyes. She leaned back into his kiss and was met with much more passion and tenderness then before. Their hands still sliding through the water came together where their fingers intertwined. It was like the perfect movie from a love story.

Haruhi's heart was going a mile a minute as they continued to kiss under the stars. She couldn't believe where things had gone, and how quickly they had gotten there. Kyouya was so much different, and she ….she liked it this way. She never wanted him to change.

"Haruhi." He breathed parting their kiss. His hand cupped her face and he looked into her beautiful face, seeing all that he had wanted and more. She leaned into his palm and closed her eyes as a blush warmed her face.

He didn't say another word as he brought her against his chest. He loved how perfectly she seemed to fit into his arms, like she'd belonged there all along

. They stayed against one another until finally reaching shore again after what seemed like a lifetime. The drive home was quiet, comfortably so. They held hands on the seat between them each stealing glances every few minutes.

"Goodnight Haruhi." Kyouya said softly with his arms around her tiny waist. Haruhi looked up at the shadow king and smiled. They were outside her apartment door. She was saddned that this night had come to a close. She could see it as well mirrored in Kyouyas that he too regreted the depature.

"Goodnight….Kyouya." She went to pull away slightly embarassed about dropping Senpai, not sure if that had been the right thing to do but Kyouya pulled her quickly to him and placed a heart stopping kiss to her lips before reluctantly releasing her and letting her go into her darkened apartment. It was well past eleven thirty and they both had class tomorrow.

_I wonder how things will be tomorrow_. They thought as one.

* * *

><p>AN: See theres all the cuteness and lovey dovey that's been building up in me. Please review, I'd love to hear from you all you're my inspiration :D Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Please Review!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: The Fool's Kiss<span>

The room was silent as Kyouya lowered his cell phone from his ear to the bed sheets. He stared into nothing as his mind slowly worked over what he was just told. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall into the waiting palms of his sweat beaded hands.

What was he going to tell her?

::

Haruhi had a smile on her face much of the morning as she walked through each room getting her clothes ready for school, packing away her bag, and preparing herself breakfast. She had relived the last night a thousand times and each time she couldn't hold back the smile that graced her lips, or the fluttering that would start in her stomach. She was so shocked at how quickly, she admitted, she was falling for Kyouya. It was all sudden, interesting, and electric.

"Ah good morning Haruhi!" Tamaki all but screeched as she entered the host room, eagerly.

"Good morning Senpai." Haruhi returned with a gentle smile to the erratic teen. Tamaki sauntered over to her and dramatically flipped his hair as he looked her over. She couldn't remove her smile if her life depended on it.

"What has you in such a good mood, my daughter?" Tamaki asked leaning down with an inquisitive look. His blue eyes penetrated hers, but she coolly stepped back and around Tamaki leaving him with no answer.

"Can't a girl be happy?" She threw over her shoulder. Tamaki stared after her as she started a low hum as she prepared the commoners' coffee in the back room, just before the door closed on her glowing image.

Haruhi quietly hummed to herself as she stirred the steaming coffee in front of her. She heard the door open but was to absent minded to look and see who it was.

"You're glowing Haruhi." The deep voice startled the oblivious girl.

"You scared me Senpai!" Haruhi scolded as Kyouya grinned lightly at her from the door way.

"I'm back to Senpai again?" He questioned closing the door as he entered the room more. Haruhi was suddenly very nervous and shy around him. With a blush she looked away losing her smile for the first time that day.

"I-I…." She really had NO idea what to say to him. What was wrong with her!

"You can call me Senpai in the company of others, only." He came around to her and wrapped his arms neatly around her middle and leaned against her back. Startled by the order she'd just received she turned to yell at the big headed teen, but found his lips met hers before she could even breathe in her protest.

"I…um." Haruhi shook her head after Kyouya had pulled back and Kyouya let out the most amazing sound she'd ever heard. He laughed.

"Don't tell me that I've really left you speechless." Kyouya teased releasing her. Haruhi just blushed furiously and glared.

"I have things to do." She mumbled quickly scurrying from the room with a tray of coffee steaming in her hands. Looking after her, Kyouya felt his smile fade as she walked out of the room and the door swung close on him. His lips tingled from the sweetness of her innocent lips. He touched them briefly before shaking his head, eyes growing angry.

He was a fool.

"Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked walking to stand beside Tamaki as he stared absently out of the window.

"Ah, hello Haruhi." He said quietly not looking from the window.

"Is something wrong?" She asked slightly concerned for the usually happy boy.

"Nope, just thinking. How are you doing?" His mood changed so suddenly Haruhi took a precautionary step backwards.

"I'm doing well." She laughed a little and started to walk away satisfied he wasn't in a depression of some sort.

"Where are you going, you're always running away from me." He reached over and snatched her out of mid step and squeezed her to his chest. She let out a gasp and started to yell at him. But he just blubbered on about nothing ignoring her demands for him to release her.

"Let go of her, she's ours!" The twins yelled rushing over suddenly to her. Haruhi kicked at them as they tried to grab a hold of her as well. She was desperate to be put down but no one else was around to help her. She looked over the room for Kyouya and saw that he was standing in the shadows of the far corner watching with a facial expression that frightened her to some degree. She wanted to call out for him, but something held her back.

"Let me go you idiot!" Haruhi yelled finally shoving out of Tamaki's arms, he started to pout and she just glared.

"You know how I feel about my personal space!" She scolded at him.

"I'm sorry, let me apologize." He quickly shouted raising one finger into the air.

"Ok." She waited crossing her arms over her chest she waited. What came was not what she expected at all, not what anyone in the room expected.

He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

><p>AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I want to hear from all my readers :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D I think you get the point. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Friend You should Have been<strong>

Haruhi stared in shock at Tamaki as he pulled away, their eyes made contact for a brief second before the twins tackled the boy.

"What was that?"

"How dare you!" The yells continued growing more volgure as they proceeded to attack the host club leader. Haruhi was in shock, she couldn't move, couldn't think. But slowly she felt a presence behind her and looked to see Kyouya standing at her shoulder watching the twins beat Tamaki. He very much wanted to join them.

"K-Kyouya…." She whispered just quietly enough that he alone heard her. With a frown he pushed his glasses up his nose and the sun blocked any emotion in his eyes.

"I'm your Senpai, Haruhi." He mumbled before walking over to the mess of boys and cleanly picking them apart. Much to their protests.

Haruhi bit back a tear as she felt Kyouya's words sting against her. While the boys argued Haruhi reached for her bag and walked briskly from the room, unnoticed by all except the fool who'd kissed her.

::

Sitting alone in her apartment Haruhi went over what had happened at the Host club that afternoon. She could still feel Tamaki's lips against hers and she couldn't decide if she enjoyed it or not. He was definitely not Kyouya, but then….after how Kyouya reacted she felt that it didn't matter who kissed her. Hurt by what he said she'd rushed off, but now she felt angry. He surely didn't blame her for Tamaki's actions….

Then again, it wasn't like they were dating, or were they? Haruhi groaned rubbing her temples as she thought it over. She truly had no idea what was going on. In the end she decided it was time to call Kyouya and see what exactly was happening between them.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked from the other end of Haruhi's home phone.

"Hello, it's me Haruhi."

"I have caller ID." Was the sharp reply. Shrinking in a little Haruhi was at a loss for words.

"Do you have something you need Haruhi?" Kyouya asked with a sigh. She could tell he was rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I wanted to talk to you about happened today."

"Tamaki kissed you, I saw." Haruhi felt her stomach clench with hurt but her eyes burned with anger.

"Yes, and tell me if I'm wrong but you're acting harshly towards me for what _he_ did." Haruhi snapped to him.

"As I said, he kissed you, I saw. There's nothing really to discuss here." Haruhi turned her eyes to the floor as they stung.

"Why are you acting this way, I thought…Well I thought." But Haruhi just felt too much pain and anger to muster up what she'd planned to say.

"You thought what Haruhi?" His voice sounded strangely strained.

"I thought that there was somethi…" Haruhi paused when she heard the knock at the door.

"Hold on someone's here." She didn't wait for his answer before placing the phone down and walking to the door. It was verging on "late" and Haruhi had no idea who was at her door.

"Senpai?" Haruhi was a little surprised to see Tamaki perched on her doorframe looking fidgety and a little rough after the beating the twins had issued.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" He asked with pleading eyes. Haruhi didn't know what to do, so she held the door open and let him.

"Hold on, Tamaki Senpai. I'm on the phone." Haruhi quickly rushed back to Kyouya but found that the phone was silent.

"Hello?" She asked but no answer, he'd hung up on her.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" Tamaki was instantly disturbed by the sadness in her eyes, all the pain.

"Nothing, Senpai." She lied with a sigh.

"What did you want to say?" She asked turning her mind from Kyouya back to the other idiot that had kissed her.

"Oh." His face warmed under her accusing stare. Seeing how truly flustered he was, Haruhi let out another sigh.

"Let me get you some tea while you think about it." She stood and went to the kitchen, glad to be alone for a moment to digest Kyouya's actions.

First he'd been just Kyouya Senpai, the student that was above her in class. He ran the host club behind Tamaki and loved to add to her debt. Then he'd become just Kyouya in a blink of an eye, the boy who had taken her on a romantic date and kissed her, the boy who was so handsome without the restraints of the host club bearing down on him. Lastly, he'd returned to Senpai and was acting very cold towards her.

Shaking her head she concluded it was simply his reaction to Tamaki, as she brought the tea out to the boy she hoped Kyouya was just jealous. He had no right to play yo-yo with her feelings like this.

"Thank you Haruhi." Tamaki took the tea and saw Haruhi's far off look.

"Where are you?" Tamaki inquired leaning a little closer to her.

"Right here." She snapped herself back to her apartment and looked at Tamaki calmly. Leaning back he let his mind wonder over what was really going through her mind at the moment.

"I…I wanted to come by to apologize for what I did earlier. I was overcome with emotions." He blushed lightly looking away as he quickly mumbled his words. Haruhi let a gentle smile tickle her face.

"Thank you for apologizing. You are a very great and close friend to me. I don't want anything to compromise that between us." She lightly touched his shoulder and he turned to look at her again a smile, somewhat sad, but a smile all the same, on his face.

"I agree. You are my friend, first and foremost." He leaned forward to embrace the small girl and she squeezed him back feeling a little ball of regret for having to say such things to him, but it only confirmed something else for her.

She wanted Kyouya.

::

"Thank you for stopping by, I enjoyed the company." Tamaki waved as he walked down the steps back to his waiting ride on the street. He called over the shoulder dramatically and promised lots of visits from him in the future. Rolling her eyes she just waved goodbye.

Now for the difficult part. Closing the door behind her, Haruhi set off on the long walk to Kyouya's home. She was going to set things straight, and talk to him. Tonight.

As she set off towards his house Haruhi was unaware of the approaching danger close behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the delay, the demands of college are a huge time consumer, I'll try and get this story finished up before to much longer Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 The Guest<p>

Footsteps echoed in the large hallways as Haruhi was led by a quiet maid to the doors of Kyouya's room. She'd arrived at the mansion in good time, and was let inside immediately upon arriving. All she'd said was she was there to see Kyouya. And they quickly whisked her inside, talking about how he was expecting her thirty minutes ago. Though they spoke very hushed.

"Sir, _she_ has arrived." The maid gingerly let the words slip from her lips as if sensing a monstrous mood was awaiting this poor girl within the room. The maid's face was crinkled as she awaited a response from the boy. She flinched away slightly, Haruhi guess he'd turned to look at her. _Why was everyone acting so strange? Did Kyouya get woken up_? Her mind thought innocently.

"Send her in." His voice was gruff, deep, brooding. Haruhi instantly swallowed the lump growing in her throat. She hoped her courage wouldn't fail her this far into the situation. She had to tell Kyouya what her heart was telling her. Even though their time had been short together, only a few days, it had been the best time she'd shared with anyone.

"Don't worry miss, his is a good boy. He'll warm up to you." She patted Haruhi's arm, ignoring the confusion written all over her face.

Haruhi walked quietly into the room, it was large and void of much furniture, and it looked like a study room. The curtains were all drawn except for one, Kyouya was standing at the far window, dressed up in a fancy business suit, and he did not turn as she walked in. Haruhi could tell the light was failing inside the room even with the large window pouring light inside. She absently worried if a storm was coming. Looking around for a moment more Haruhi noticed that a door to the left was ajar, that must have been his bedroom. That suspsion was confirmed when she saw the mess of blankets, clothes and papers strewn in the dim light.

"Kyouya-Senpai, I wanted to speak with you." His shock was evident as he twirled around to see it was Haruhi standing before him. _Oh, no…_ his heart sank as he looked back at the door where she'd just entered like the maid was still there and could take her away before she discovered the truth. _Oh, no no no, Haruhi!_ His mind screamed in panic, he tried to reel it in, but it was thick in his throat, even after all he'd been told he still thought something could have survived with Haruhi. Something of the time they'd shared. Now….now it was all ruined.

"What are you doing here?" He stammered shock still filling his words. Haruhi crinkled her face in annoyance and planted herself in front of him.

"Are you deaf? I just said what I'm doing here." She felt her anger and hurt bubbling up as Kyouya continued to act stupid.

"You shouldn't be here…." He whispered lowering his face. It filled with shadows and Haruhi looked away pained by the withdrawal.

"Kyouya, I talked to Tamaki. I don't want him; I don't think I ever really did…" She felt her voice crack slightly but waved her hand as Kyouya tried to interrupt her. She tried not to stare into the core of his eyes, she didn't understand the shock, and she didn't want to believe he didn't want her there.

"I have enjoyed the time we spent together so much; it was amazing to see that side of you. I was happy you let me in. I even began to think we were having…" She shook her head and Kyouya reached out and cupped her face. "I thought we were becoming…more…I wanted to stay that way with you Kyouya, I was….very happy that way."

"Oh, Haruhi…" he moaned and dragged her to his chest. She felt the fearful pace of his heart slam against her chest.

"Why did you have to come….why now?" His voice was like a lash across her face and she buried herself further into his chest, searching for the heart beat that had shielded her from the storm, rocked her in the row boat, the heart she wanted.

"Oh, what a compromising position you have here Kyouya." Haruhi's eyes snapped open and she twirled in Kyouya's loosening embrace to see a beautiful woman standing in the door way.

She stood at eye level with Kyouya, her hair was long and bright blonde. Folded back behind her ears in a very attractive way. She had large emerald eyes that glimmered at the two of them. Her smile held traits of a snake.

"Who are you?" Haruhi whispered even as Kyouya pushed her behind him and he quickly whisked across the room. But before he could stop the woman her words assaulted Haruhi and pierced her heart.

"I'm his fiancé."

* * *

><p>AN: Review you'll definitely get quicker updates with lots of reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Please Review :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Haruhi ran through the rain, ignoring the pelting sting it brought to her body as she cried. The tears stung more than the icy rain.

_"I'm his fiancé."_ Haruhi could still hear the woman's voice slap the words down across Haruhi's face. She'd looked to Kyouya for an answer but he kept his back to her for several seconds. The woman who called him her fiancé studied his face with a smirk.

_"Kyouya…Senpai."_ Haruhi had whispered, pleaded for an explanation. Slowly, so painfully slow, he'd turned around to face her. He pushed up his glasses and she saw him tremble for a moment before his expression went stony in a horrifying way.

_"You should leave now."_And that was exactly what she'd done, she'd not only left, she'd bolted, her heart screaming in pain as she fled the monstrerous man who'd lied to her, hurt her, and given her everything.

Tears mingled down her milky skin as Haruhi finally came to a slow outside her apartment. She felt like her heart was being torn out and no one cared to fix it. She was alone in the rain, in the storm.

"Haruhi! Haruhi what are you doing!" Tamaki's voice was but a whisper in her ears as she stood in the pouring rain looking lost. The blonde quickly ran from where he'd been moments before, at her door. He'd come, as was his vow, to protect her from the storm but she'd not been there.

"You're freezing! Get inside right now!" He snatched her up and as soon as his hands touched her she fainted right into his arms.

"Haruhi!" His scream was drowned out by the pounding thunder and crackling lightening, the world was laughing at her pain. Her unbelievable pain.

::

"Who is that girl Kyouya?" Amelia's voice purred into his ear as he stood motionless after Haruhi had fled. He felt his heart constrict at the startling image of her tears, he'd hurt her. He'd hoped to spare her this,….no he'd hope to slip away without seeing her reaction. Now that image would be burned into his mind forever.

"A class mate." He pushed his classes up gathering his entire Ootori heritage; he folded his arms behind his back and looked down his nose at the woman his father had selected for his wife. A merger of sorts between the companies. Merit based marriage. Nothing more.

"Well she seemed to behaving as something more than a class mate. Don't tell me my husband has already wavered from our agreement?" A pout planted itself playfully on her lips and Kyouya glared.

"You are late for this appointment."

"Such a business man." She teased seating herself down on a couch. Kyouya sat opposite her in a cushioned chair.

_I'm sorry Haruhi….I'm sorry._

::

"Haruhi? Haruhi please wake up." A voice pleaded from above. Haruhi shook her head and mumbled feverishly.

"Kyouya?" She moaned rolling from the heat searching for something cold to lay against.

"Haruhi, oh what has he done?" Tamaki looked down at the girl with so much sorrow resting in his chest he thought it would burst from him.

"Haruhi, you're safe now. I'll take care of you. I promise." Tamaki gently laid Haruhi back on her back and laid a cold washcloth over her face trying to sooth the fever she'd gotten from being out in the bad weather.

It was several hours before Haruhi became conscious and sat up to find herself inside her apartment. She felt awful, emotionally and physically. Sensing a presence she looked hopefully for Kyouya but a blonde boy met her eyes. He was sleeping soundlessly against her bed side, one hand stretched out over hers. With a blush Haruhi removed her hand from his and scooted out of the bed without waking him.

The living room was empty and quiet, the darkness of the night clung to it without mercy. Haruhi silently went to the front door and stepped outside into the starry night. Looking up she wondered over what had happened in the last twenty four hours. It was unbelievable that she'd fallen for Kyouya, and lost him so quickly within the last few days.

"Haruhi? What are you doing out here?" Turning she saw the bed head of Tamaki appear like a halo of golden light in the darkness.

"He's getting married." She whispered turning away as the words burned her throat.

"Who?" Tamaki asked coming up behind her. A warmth settled over her shoulders as Tamaki wrapped a blanket around her and held it around her waist with a hug. He could feel her trembling and it made his heart ache to know she was in so much pain.

"Kyouya." She spun around with a cry, the word, and the taste of his name driving forbidden tears from her lashes. She couldn't believe she'd been such a fool. _His' getting married and I sauntered over there confessing feelings._

"Oh, Haruhi." Tamaki cradled her crying body to him and stared out across the parking lot of Haruhi's apartment complex. _Kyouya what have you done?_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Please review

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Haruhi dragged herself away from Tamaki late that night and politely asked him to leave. He stared at her as she slowly closed the door and was swallowed by the shadows. He wished she'd let him stay and comfort her.

Haruhi didn't want to risk attachment to Tamaki, not when she was in such a vulnerable stage. She wanted to scream, cry, murder. She felt so many emotions going through her head but the one thing that always came back.

Idiot.

She was an idiot for ever getting close to Kyouya, or anyone in the host club. They all had their agendas and plans, whether they wanted to involve her in knowingly or not. She slowly climbed back to her room and slipped beneath the comforters on her bed. She banished Kyouya from her mind, but he lingered in her heart. She dreamt of their date, their kisses but it ended with her screams as his fiancé took him away.

::

Kyouya looked around for Haruhi the next day but she managed to stay undetectable for most of the day. He caught glimpses of her scurrying quickly amongst the host club clients and the members themselves, never lingering in one place for too long. Kyouya knew she was avoiding him, he couldn't blame her. He wished….he wished it could all have been different.

He had to explain everything to her, and let her know he was sorry. She probably wouldn't forgive him, but it was the least he could do. He never meant to lead her on like that. He'd wanted to love her, and care for you. When Tamaki had kissed her, he felt that was his scape goat. But of course nothing could have been that simple.

"Kyouya we need to talk." His eyes swiveled from a glimpse of Haruhi to Tamaki standing at his shoulder. The teen looked disheveled. Kyouya mentally prepared himself to fight about stupid things Tamaki felt like complaining about.

"What is it? I have things to attend to Tamaki." Kyouya mumbled scribbling his notebook.

"Like your wedding plans?" Kyouya's shock was evident and Tamaki looked at him in dismay. _Haruhi…._ Kyouya whispered in his mind searching for a heartbeat for the girl, he swore she'd stopped to look at him before speeding off. But he couldn't be sure.

"What have you done to Haruhi?" Tamaki whispered his sorrow clearly written into his blue eyes. Kyouya looked away a grimace lining his face.

"I was a fool. Nothing more. A fool." Kyouya turned to walk away but Tamaki grasped his shoulder and spun him around.

"If you were engaged why did you ever approach her? She's hurting Kyouya, more than I've ever seen before. I can't help her. She won't let me near her." Tamaki looked up catching the smallest glimpse of coco hair before it disappeared again within the room. Kyouya studied his friend, noticing small twitches, drains of color, faster breathing. With a sad smile Kyouya realized in full that Tamaki really did love Haruhi.

"I did not know." Kyouya mumbled lowering his eyes from his best friend, not only had he caused Haruhi sorrow, he'd taken her from the grasps of Tamaki without even knowing. He wondered absently what would have become of them if he hadn't interfered that night. "I didn't know I was engaged, I took a risk to gain something I wanted, and I lost everything. I didn't know." Tamaki sensed his friend trembling and released him, knowing Kyouya wouldn't want Tamaki to see any weakness. Kyouya pulled a few steps back from Tamaki and pushed up his glasses. The light hid the weakness and emotions of a hurting teen age boy.

"You are a human being, not an item to be sold. Stand up for yourself and what you love." Tamaki turned from his friend and walked away without another glance. Kyouya stared after him, then looked absently again for Haruhi.

_What I love?_

::

Haruhi wanted to deny it was his voice calling to her. She'd tried to evade him, but she felt the tickle of his gaze on her back many times that day. She'd even made the mistake to return the glance and been caught. Tamaki had been talking to Kyouya, she'd seen some expressions from a distance as she skirted around everyone, and they didn't look to be enjoying their conversation. Haruhi hoped Tamaki wasn't spilling his guts about what she'd been like the other night. Her face heated in anger and embarrassment at Kyouya knowing how weak he'd made her. She could no longer ignore his calls when his hand grasped her arm almost painfully and spun her around to face him. She'd been running she realized.

"Haruhi, didn't you hear me?" Kyouya asked furiously his breath coming in pants as he had to run to catch the fleeing girl. Haruhi retched her arm away from the boy and stepped back angrily.

"Yes I heard you _Senpai._" Her words were filled with venom, a defensive action Kyouay noticed.

"We have to talk." His voice was stern, going lifeless in a moment as he quickly recovered his breath. Haruhi glared at the withdrawal.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" She rolled her eyes and bit back the sting of tears. "You're ridiculous." Her anger had faded and it was filled with hurt now. She figured she had to let him talk his way from this, and then they could go their separate ways and never have to worry about the past again. She'd let him go and walk away hiding her scars.

"Haruhi…I didn't know about Amelia." Haruhi flinched at the name to the creature that had taken Kyouya away from her. She hated the woman, and envied her at the same time. It just wasn't fair. She'd believed something was coming from their relationship that was started.

"Well I don't get involved with married men." Turning away without a glance Haruhi started to walk away from Kyouya. Kyouya followed not letting her away so quickly. He felt desperate suddenly, he had to keep her, in some way. His mind was furiously working out things to say, but she left him speechless and dumb. What power did she have over him?

"Haruhi, I…."

"Kyouya, darling, there you are." Haruhi's heart froze as a familiar voice snapped Kyouya's words in half. Kyouya turned to see the limo sitting patiently behind them, Amelia resting her head on her long arms on the window. Her eyes sparkled at him.

"Amelia, what are you doing here?" His voice was like a heated iron, but Amelia was unaffected by the scolding heat.

"We have a dinner date, I was asked to escort you home. And how could I pass up such an opportunity to see you in uniform." Her eyes scaled Kyouya up and down as she stepped from the limo that had pulled up behind them.

"Haruhi!" Kyouya called, but the girl ran from the scene her face in shadows. Kyouya felt a single tear fly from her eyes onto his outstretched hand as she ran.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Please enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"Darling, are you sure you want this?" Haruhi looked up from her suitcase with a carefully placed smile at her father.

"It's a great opportunity." She felt hollow inside, her father had been pressing her about this new chance for many weeks, but she'd always pushed it off. She'd missed him and the host club to much if she left. But now, it was the best thing she could do for everyone, including her.

"Did something happen at school?" Her father was at first pleased to hear she'd finally agreed, but something was nagging at him.

"It's a great opportunity, I _want_ to go." She smiled at her father and he finally sighed and flipped his long hair back.

"If that is what my baby really wants. Then good luck. I'll be back later tonight to take you to the airport." He came forward hugged her small frame and kissed her cheek.

"Bye dad." Haruhi waved from the door way till he was far from sight.

::

Tamaki was shocked to see Haruhi packing when he dropped by that afternoon. Her suitcase was sitting by the front door and another bag was being packed still in her room. The door had been slightly ajar, as if Haruhi had known he would appear.

"What is going on Haruhi?" His face drained of color as he saw her back bent over in defeat to the suitcase.

"I'm leaving, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was decided today after school." She turned, a hollow smile on her beautiful face. Tamaki stood in the door way his hands clenching painfully into fists.

"All because of Kyouya? All of this for him?" He shouted. Haruhi watched him levelly; she'd known he would want to make sure she was ok. She knew he'd drop by. She knew he would do this. Walking carefully forward she stretched out her arms and hugged the shaking blonde teen.

"I'm sorry Senpai. It will be a great opportunity for me." She squeezed him tight and nuzzled her head against his chest, hiding her tears from his caring eyes.

"Oh, Haruhi." Tamaki moaned falling to his knees, dragging her down with him. He clutched her to him and stared up at the ceiling the sting behind his eyes forcibly held back.

"Where exactly are you going my dear?" He ran his fingers through her short chocolate hair absently knowing it would always be too far.

"America."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:Please Enjoy :D don't forget to review...Also to my faithful readers :) Is anyone going to participate in Nano wrimo this year? Shoot me a review or message if you are I love Nano so much :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Amelia scrutinized Kyouya from across the fancy table of an even fancier restaurant. She'd been watching his every action since she'd picked him up from the school. Every twitch, every drop of sweat. That hollow look in his eyes, she'd seen it before, but now it looked so much deeper. Was it all because of that small girl he'd been with before? She'd been wearing a boy's uniform but Amelia knew, knew it had been….Haruhi? Was that the name? She believed so.

He hadn't spoken a single word to her in the past hour, he'd gotten into the limo, changed at home and then they'd come to this restaurant. Dead silence the whole way. He had a million things on his mind and they had nothing to do with Amelia.

"Kyouya, Darling you haven't touched your food." Amelia gently laid her hand across the Kyouya's but he coolly slipped it away and placed both hands in his lap.

"My appetitive has failed me today." He looked away out into the darkening day. She wanted the hollowness of his eyes and closed her eyes for a second remembering a girl long ago who'd been in the same seat as him.

"Is it because of her?" Amelia opened her emerald eyes and burned them into Kyouya's face. His face turned to hers passively but she caught the twitch of anger in his jaw.

"I can tell you have deep feelings for the girl, darling." She picked up her fork and jabbed viscously at her salad. A wicked smile turned her into the devil as she slowly ate her food.

"You know nothing of me, Amelia." _Ah_, she thought, _his voice. It's come alive!_

"That certainly isn't my fault; I never knew the Ootori men would be so cold." She pouted letting her eyes calculate his next sentence.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have allied yourself with them." Kyouya snapped harshly. He bit down on his tongue and tried to regain his composure. This woman was beautiful, she was tolerable, she just wasn't Haruhi and it was beginning to drive Kyouya insane. Was he really willing to let Haruhi go and this woman take her place? Could his heart take that?

"What you clearly don't understand, sweet heart is that I alone am in control of who I will and will not marry. If I find you an unfit husband the deal will be canceled and I will move on from your life." She watched his surprise with a smirk.

"I wonder is it how I am to have more freedom then you in such a situation. Aren't you a man?" She slid her leg half way up his leg before he kicked it away roughly. She laughed loudly and settled her arms across the table an evil glimmer in her eyes.

"So tell me Mr. Ootori, do you love that woman?"

::

Tamaki stood mournfully in the door way as Haruhi continued to pack up her belongings.

"When are you leaving?" He whispered, but it seemed an accusing shout.

"My father will be back tonight with the ticket and then he'll drive me to the airport." She turned to look at the teen and wondered absently what would have become of herself and Tamaki if Kyouya hadn't been there first. She was very fond of Tamaki, he was like her best friend and she was heartbroken to see that look in his eyes. But her heart was tainted by Kyouya and she had to get away before it was even more broken by his actions.

"Can I stay with you until then? I'd like to see you off." Tamaki walked closer to her and helped her close the small suitcase. He seemed to rest all his weight on the top like a burden was weighing him down.

"I'd like that very much Senpai." Haruhi whispered knowing the immense pain she was causing.

"Does anyone else know you are leaving?" Tamaki asked knowingly. Haruhi looked into his sapphire eyes, watched them sparkle and sighed. Her thoughts crossed over Kyouya's face and she felt a stab.

"I haven't told anyone. It would be easier to slip away into the night without a trace wouldn't it?" Tamaki put his hand on top of her head and let his fingers slip through the silkiness of it all.

"He won't take it well, no matter what is going in his life. I know Kyouya," He felt her flinch, "if you are the one he wants, he will have you." Haruhi looked up tears now visible in her eyes.

"Then the bastard will have to chase me." The chocolate irises were melting but so stern. Tamaki smiled slightly. Perhaps there was hope after all.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Almost to the end :D enjoy! Also if you know of Nanowrimo shoot me a message! I'd love to connect with fellow nanowrimo's

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Kyouya stared at the empty seat across for him for what seemed like hours. He could vaguely feel the pressure of her lips on his cheek as she walked away a grin lining her lovely face. He'd answered, she'd replied and then she'd left. It was as simple as that. That victorious look on her face, those sparkles in her eyes he couldn't get the image out of his mind.

_"So tell me Mr. Ootori, do you love that woman?" Amelia had waited patiently for his answer, his answer would determine her next move in life, as well as his. He'd stared hard at her, surprised at first then angry._

_ "I love Haruhi, I will never love you as I do her." His voice was hard, stern, almost like a threat. With a bell chime laugh she'd thrown her head back and smiled into the dazzling bright lights of the restaurant._

_ "Ah, finally. I've been waiting for you to say that." She stood with a smile and leaned across the table. Her red lipstick didn't leave a mark as she pressed her lips to his face. "I'm glad to see you really are a man." _A man in love,_ she thought happily._

_ "Kyouya Ootori, I will never marry a man who would cause such a scandalous affair and ruin my good name." She said very formally but she never lost the smile on her lips. Kyouya was dumbstruck by her behavior._

_ "Do not worry; I already made it clear I would never agree to this marriage. I knew you were in love, and sadly I was once as stupid as you are right now. I lost my love, but you still have a chance. If you love her and want her, go." Amelia turned with a smile and marched from the restaurant, simply glowing._

Kyouya stood and quickly left the restaurant. Haruhi…Haruhi! His mind screamed again and again as he took off for a dead run down the side walk towards her apartments.

"I love you!" He whispered under his breath as the night flew past him.

::

Tamaki held Haruhi's hand as if she was a small child. They had sat in the living room for what seemed like a life time, talking, remembering, and making promises.

"You will come to visit wont you?" Tamaki had pouted. Haruhi smiled and nodded.

"Of course Senpai, as long as you come to me as well. You do have the more ready ability to do so." She teased.

"It will be an honor. I'll bring the other members." A sparkle of evil appeared and Haruhi cringed at the idea of surprise visits from the entire club. A pang of regret filled her. She'd miss them all so much.

"Who's that?" Tamaki looked over his shoulder when the door was pounded upon.

"I don't know." Haruhi felt her heart clench. _There's no way,_ She thought absently.

"I'll get it." Tamaki offered sensing her discomfort.

"No, it's my house, I'll get it." Getting from the couch she quickly got to the door. When she opened Tamaki heard her breath takes a sharp intake and her eyes went ten times larger.

::

Kyouya was nearly out of breath when he finally reached Haruhi's apartment. The entire complex was dark and quiet. The night had quickly enveloped the world, he wondered if she was still up. What was his plan exactly? He'd always had a plan, to make each situation as profitable as possible. But there was only thing he could gain from this.

"To win her back." He answered for himself. Quickly taking the steps up to the apartment Kyouay took a deep breath and pounded on the front door. He waited a few very anxious minutes for the door to open. When it did Kyouya felt his stomach drop.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi's father's voice asked from the depths of the door way. Kyouya took deep breaths and looked past the man.

"Where is Haruhi?" He asked. Haruhi's father felt the urgency in the boy's voice and gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, you've missed her." Cold fear swept through Kyouya in a heartbeat.

"What do you mean?" He pushed his glasses up his nose and tried to steady his breath as her father explained the situation.

"America?" His voice was barely a whisper. Haruhi's father nodded.

"She saw how exhausted I was so I left her at the airport. She's probably boarding her plane right now."

"Hey where are you going!" Kyouya was now running down the steps his cell phone pressed to his ear as his feet carried him away from the apartment and down the road. The airport his final destination.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:Sorry for lateness in updating and shortness I'm trying to get back in the swing of this story finals week here so please bear with me and review :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Kyouya ran through the terminals of the busy airport like he had wings on his feet, he ran as fast as he could shoving bustling travels out of his way ignoring their comments of rudeness and many other vulgar accusations. All he could think of was finding Haruhi before she left; he had so much to say to her. So much he wanted to take back, all the things he'd hidden from her, he had to find her.

"Yo, Kyouya!" Coming to a stumbled halt Kyouya looked behind him and saw a solemn looking Tamki standing there with a small , sad smile on his face. He wore a causal white suit his hair was tossled slightly from the wind and his eyes looked worn from a trying experience.

"Where is Haruhi!" He shouted at the teen feeling unneeded anger towards the blonde boy. Tamaki lifted a finger and pointed behind Kyouya, looking slowly Kyouya's dark eyes beheld the sight of A white plane lifting into the air in the darkened night, its engine like a roar of defeat to Kyouay's ears.

Dropping to his knees Kyouya stared at Haruhi's plane, he'd lost her.

::

Haruhi smiled up at Tamaki's watery eyes and tried to hold back her own tears.

"Don't cry, we'll meet again." Haruhi hugged her arms and looked at way at the crowded terminal.

"Promise me you'll take good care of yourself?" Tamaki grabbed her shoulders and leaned down to eye level with her. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes, the pain of leaving, the pain of a fool who'd kissed her.

"I promise, Senpai." She smiled brightly and started to turn from his arms when he gently pulled her forward locking her in a tender embrace. She rested her head against his chest for what felt like the last time. A single tear floated down her pale face before she stepped back and said one last good bye.

Tamaki watched her board the plane and waited by the windows as her plane started to take off towards the runway.

Kyouya, that idiot. Look at what he's done not only to Haruhi but the entire host club.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Enjoy and Review my lovely readers :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Two Months Later<p>

"See you later Haruhi!" Haruhi waved goodbye to her friends at school and quickly walked down the streets to find herself at her cozy apartment. The sunshine beat down on her face and smiled at its warmth. She had received an extraordinary offer to come here, to California and attended an exclusive school that offered a great class program for expecting Lawyers. It had been a hard decision that she was about to pass up, but it turned out to be a life saver in more than one way. The way she continued she'd jump at least an entire year ahead of her goals to become a lawyer.

Once inside her one bedroom apartment, on the second floor, she dumped her school work and bag on the living room floor and walked towards the kitchen area a hot dog demanding to be cooked awaited her in the fridge. Staring down at the non-boiling water, Haruhi let her mind wonder over the past.

It had been two months since Haruhi moved away from Japan, the host club, Kyouya, and yet she felt it was only yesterday that she stepped onto the plane and left. She thought of her friends, her father, everyone every day, not a moment went by that she didn't expect to see their faces around the corner, but no one had come to see her. It almost made her feel forgotten, but she knew they probably were giving her space, buying their time, or planning a sneak attack on her any day now. She just had to keep an eye out and not let them catch her off guard.

Tamaki had remained in constant contact he called her often and told her funny stories of the host club and always interrogated her about her life till she was ready to hang up from sheer lack of privacy. But it didn't really bother her as much as she put out; she missed them all so much. The twins, Mori, Hunny….Kyouya. Her heart constricted instantly at that thought.

Tamaki didn't mention Kyouya at all, and it sometimes bothered Haruhi not knowing what was going on with the man that had hurt her so much. Looking back on it now, it was laughable at the situation she'd been put into. Dating, if she can even call it that, an engaged man of a huge cooperation? It was ridiculous, how could she even begun to think it would have been anything more than a fling at his own whim. But she still, she wondered. What had been the merit of it all?

::

The sun was warm today as it curled around her tiny body and embraced her like a long lost lover all the way down to the street market. She lived in a small town in easy walking distance of an amazing street market that sold fresh fruit, vegetables and a variety of other things. It was like a little piece of home every time she went there.

Today she went her usual embroidered bag she'd bought the first day she came here, and walked the stalls picking any item that caught her eyes and just enjoyed the sunshine. Today the waters were lapping at the beach just a few minutes away from where Haruhi was; she loved the sight and it often remaindered her of the time they had all gone to beach house, them being the host club of course. She fondly smiled at the memory as she pushed her every going hair from her face and walked along.

The night where she'd lain beneath Kyouya, that emotionless glimmer in those beautiful eyes. He'd done it to teach her she was not a man, that she was….weak. She accepted his actions as reinforcement, a punishment, but now as she remembered the stiffness in his shoulders, the closeness that had been between them. She wondered what his real motive might have been. The smile slipped for a moment as she remembered it all.

"Excuse me, you dropped this." Absently Haruhi pulled herself from her memories and came to a stop to turn and retrieve whatever it was she'd dropped. Blinded the sun in her face she squinted up at the shadowed figure in front of her.

"Oh, thank yo-" Haruhi let her vision return to find a blue rose held before her, the hand that clasped it looked down from above her a devilish grin spread tight against his handsome lips.

"Kyou-Kyouya-Senpai!" She all but shouted standing before the teen like a statue. He wore a short sleeved shirt with a flower design, almost like a Hawaiian shirt. His hair was combed in his usual style and his glasses glimmered in the sunshine. His arm was still extended offering her the flower, that she very clearly remembered NOT buying.

"I said you dropped this, Haruhi." Kyouya. His voice, it slapped against her heart and opened the still very fresh wound and all the emotions, the pain that she'd managed to store up and sift out little by little jumped from her like a broken damn and drowned her. Kyouya's image became blurred with tears and her hand rose shakingly up to her mouth as she shook her head.

"No!" She turned with a cry tears falling behind her as she dropped her bag of belongings and took off at a dead run for somewhere, anywhere, away from him. Away from the fool who'd kissed her, the man that brought such happiness in one night only to snatch it away the next day. She could not bear the sight of him; bear the idea of his return. She ran, ran from the man she believed to be engaged to another, someone she could never have.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:Review review review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Tears were burning her eyes as she rushed through the familiar streets trying desperately to out run a boy who wasn't even chasing her anymore. She wanted to reach her apartment and stay hidden within its protective walls away from the memory of Kyouya. Why had he come! It had been two months, why did he come now of all times?

"Oh, excuse me!" Haruhi let out a shaky apology as she collided with a man blocking the stairs to her apartment. Looking up more tears came to her eyes but this time she did not run from the memory staring down at her with that idiotic dramatic smile on his face.

"Senpai!" Haruhi cried out jumping up to the next step and encircling the teen in her tiny arms. His laugh made her heart warm instantly and as he hugged her tight to him she opened her eyes to see the entire host club leaning around her door all smiling and looking at her with so much love in their eyes.

"You guys!" Haruhi pulled from Tamaki and walked up to each of the members hugging them tighter then she had ever before. They all laughed and teased and slung their arms around her as she quickly wiped away her foolish tears and offered to let them in her apartment.

"Its…small!" Hikaru said as they all stood looking around the small apartment. Haruhi rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to make them all some tea.

"If you don't like it you didn't have to come in!" She retorted. Smiled at the familiarity of back to talking.

They all sat around in the living room on the sparse furniture and sipped their tea in silence. Haruhi looked nervously between the members remembering that one was still missing, she feraed his arrival.

"How you been doing over here?" Karou asked looking out the window at the sunny atmosphere.

"I have been doing great, the school I'm attending is very helpful. I've even made some friends." Haruhi added wanting to reassure them she was happy here.

"That sounds great Haruhi." Tamaki said softly smiling from the couch. Haruhi smiled and lowered her eyes from him. Tamaki watched her more closely then the others did, they may not have noticed her tears before she'd run into him, but he had. He wondered what would have caused that kind of reaction from her.

A few hours went by and it was time for the host club to depart from the small apartment and return to their luxurious hotels.

"We'll come back tomorrow and go sightseeing." Tamaki called waving goodbye to the small brown haired girl who waved happily from the door way. Through her smile Tamaki could see it was broken.

::

That night Haruhi tossed and turned in her bed. Her mind swam with the sudden arrival of the host club, more so of the arrival of Kyouya. What had prompted him to come of all people. Shouldn't he be home with his fiancée? The thought of that woman still felt like a slap to the face for Haruhi. She wanted so badly to go back to that day she fell asleep at the school and take it back. Wake her past self up and make her go home, home to safety, away from Kyouya and whatever scheme had brought her into his life.

Suddenly the light of her phone lit up the room and she heard the vibration of a text message it was from Tamaki.

"You doing alright?" Smiling at his concern she rubbed the darkness from her eyes and responded.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Did you run into Kyouya?" Haruhi couldn't help but flinch and stared at the screen as she read the message again.

"Yeah….how did you know?"

"He didn't leave with us, but I didn't think he'd go looking for you on his own."

"Why did he even come?" Haruhi sent the message feeling the anger in her heart boil up.

"He has a lot to say."

"He should have said it sooner…"

"Give him a chance, he's trying."

"I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi turned off her phone and laid back down on her bed to stare at the ceiling till the morning light rose and beckoned her to get out of bed.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:Review my lovely readers :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: I will Survive<p>

_One week ago_

Kyouya looked at his plane ticket sitting on his desk. It had finally come, the day where his plans were lined up. He was finally ready to face Haruhi again. After Amelia had called off the engagement he'd had to do some clean up here with his father, he'd managed to save the business transaction and his own butt in the process. Now it was finally winding down to the time when he would cross the ocean to meet with Haruhi once more. He wondered how she would receive him. Certainly not with open arms, Tamaki had reported to him often on Haruhi's condition. Kyouya always sensed there was something Tamaki was not willing to tell him.

Looking back at the memory of that special night he'd shared with Haruhi Kyouya couldn't believe he'd been so stupid in the way he acted after he found out about Amelia. He should have tried harder to shield Haruhi, he should have told her. Promised to make it go away. It should have been there for her, instead he hid he ran away he shut her out and maybe it was too late to ever open that door again. He had to at least try.

::

After her sleepless night Haruhi walked around her apartment like a zombie. Her newly showered hair left droplets in her wake as she walked aimlessly through the space, moving this, cooking something to eat, sipping tea. It was all like a dream to her.

"Haruhi we're here!" The door suddenly burst open producing a glowing Tamaki as he sauntered in dramatically as ever and flipped his blonde hair back.

"Are you ready to have a wonderful day!" He asked clutching Haruhi to his chest he titled her chin back like he used to at home but his words died on his lips as he saw the vacant expression in her eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?" He asked not releasing her.

"Where are the others?" She asked avoiding his questions, and his embrace. She backed away and picked up her back up bag. Her heart sank at the knowledge that she'd left her favorite bag back at the street market at the feet of Kyouya.

"They are in the limo waiting."

"Limo!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and stomped from the apartment with Tamaki rushing after her crying about her cruelty.

"Hey bout time we've been waiting forever!" The twins whined as she slipped inside the cool limo and against the far window. Looking around cautiously Haruhi felt her heart hammer to see Kyouya sitting on the opposite side of her a book in his hands, his head bowed, completely ignoring her.

"You have not, shut up!" Haruhi reprimanded ignoring the twins hurt expressions as Tamaki slid inside and order the driver towards their destination.

Haruhi felt like she was cramped into the Limo, though in fact she had plenty of space to be relaxed. She couldn't get the feeling of Kyouya watching her even though his eyes never strayed from the pages of his book. He never even looked up to greet her. It was driving her nuts.

"What's so funny?" The twins asked as Haruhi let out a sudden laugh.

"Oh, nothing." She waved them off a "pissed off" type of smiling lining her face. She understood, Kyouya was staying silent, avoiding her to get her attention. To make her go so crazy she'd acknowledge him first. Well that definitely wasn't going to happen.

An American song suddenly popped into her head, one she'd been introduced to by a bubbly girl in her English class. It was called "I will Survive" by Donna Summers. That song suddenly hit straight home with Haruhi and she began to hum in it and pat her leg as she let herself relax and lean back against the leather seats.

_Go on now go walk out the door  
>just turn around now<br>'cause you're not welcome anymore  
>weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye<br>you think I'd crumble  
>you think I'd lay down and die<br>Oh no, not I  
>I will survive<em>

When she'd laughed Kyouya had been startled enough to break his unwavering gaze and look up at her. Even though she looked beyond mad, she was beautiful. He wanted so badly to speak, to hold her but he knew it wouldn't do anyone any good to drop down and confess himself to her in the limo. He instead watched as she lost her sense of darkness, the cloud above her head, she smiled out the window and patted Tamaki's hand when he pulled her sleeve in question. The brief contact between the two boiled his blood, but he knew Tamaki wasn't going to steal Haruhi from him.

After she'd left so suddenly the two had a long drawn out talk and they both understood what was going to happen. Tamaki and Kyouya had grown closer through the mutual lose of a single, commoner girl. The girl they had both foolishly kissed.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Review mylovely readers its such a confidence booster :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

The day went well, and quick for that matter. Haruhi couldn't believe the day was already over when she was sitting on her hands looking over the waters on the golden sand beach. The boys were playing volley ball, shouting and laughing as they targeted poor Tamaki with bone crushing passes. Haruhi laughed as she watched but finally turned her head away and stared out over the waters at the sparkling ocean. It was so wonderful to have them all back here with her.

"Haruhi." The sense of happiness suddenly vanished as Haruhi heard his voice behind her.

"What?" She said harshly not turning to look at Kyouya. He came to her side and sat down beside her.

"We haven't said a single word to eachother, can't I say hello to an old friend?" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hello." Kyouya grinned ever so slightly at her attitude, she was being strong. He admired that.

"Will you walk with me?" He asked standing suddenly. Taken aback by the offer Haruhi looked at the boys and realized Tamaki was watching them. His eyes were large, pleading and he nodded his head. Haruhi let out a long drawn out sigh and nodded.

"Here." He held out his hand to help her up but she ignored it and stood on her own. Kyouya grinned again. Independence? She was really made still.

They walked side by side down the beach till there was no one around them. They stood sheltered behind rocks out of view from everyone. Kyouya reached out and stopped Haruhi by placing his hand on her shoulder. He instantly felt it sag before she pulled it away quickly turning to glare at him.

"What did you want?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and took a moment to look over her. Her hair had grown longer, but was still no where as long as a girl should wear her hair. She looked healthy a tan of sorts had crisped her skin into a beautiful creamy color that sent Goosebumps up his back. Her eyes looked harsh, sadder though.

"I wanted to talk to you, obviously." Was his response. She glared at him, scolding his response.

"What is there to talk about?" She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him to stare out at the water. Her arms stayed securely around her, a hug she wanted so badly from him, this was all she could to kepe herself from reaching out for him.

"Everything, Haruhi. Everything." He mumbled.

"So, talk. I don't have all the time in the world to listen to you talk." She had lost the harshness in her voice, she was playing her cards. Trying to make herself seem open but closed tight all in the same. He admired her strength in this situation. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold her tight against him, promise he'd never hurt her again, but he couldn't. He didn't know what would happen.

"Why did you even come, shouldn't you be with your fiancée?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya felt her words this time, a slap straight to his heart.

"I am no longer engaged." She turned surprised by his words and looked away ashamed.

"Oh."

"Don't look so put out or I think you actually care." Kyouya teased lightly, Haruhi turned her back again, this time dropping down to her knees sitting there quietly.

"Why did you come here?" She asked again softely this time. Her heart was beating a mile an second. Was it finally here, the day she'd prayed for the moment she stepped on to the plane? Was he here….for her?

"I came to see you." A deep breath kept Haruhi from passing out.

"Why?"

"I couldn't let things go as they happened." He moved and sat beside her, hugging his knees he looked out over the water.

"What else can you do, things are as they are." She didn't know what to really say anymore she was afraid she'd burst into tears, or her breathing would give away her emotions.

"I never planned to hurt you, at least know that." He looked at her very somber now, she avoided his eyes, the glare of his glasses made his words seem so insincere.

"Plans don't always go as you want do they?" She laughed bitterly at him and dug her toes into the warm sand.

"Haruhi…" She looked at him. He'd removed his glasses and was staring at her in much the same way he had when he'd asked her out on their first date. She tried to look away, to escape his gaze but he was to powerful. A single tear carved itself down her face and dropped into the sand below.

He moved slowly, so slow it seemed nothing but a dream, or a scene in a movie. He moved slowly watching her expression of pain and need swirling in her eyes. As he neared her lips she inhaled a shakey breath. His hand rested on hers, the other cupped the back of her head as if to keep her from escaping.

"Haruhi…" He whispered her name again, but it was to much. TO much to suddenly, was that all it took for her to fall for him again, a conversation really about nothing on the beach? The warm sand between their toes, the failing sunshine. No she would not fall so easily again into his trap.

"No!" Shoving the boy away Haruhi jumped to her feet and rushed away from a stunned Kyouya. Looking after her he couldn't help but feel his heart cry out in agony for her.

"Damn it…." His own emotions had won out again over his logic. He'd hurt their chances even more now. What was he going to do?


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Fanfic readers,

Thank you so much for those kind and encouraging reviews. I'm so sorry for the delays of updating on these stories. I haven been quiet the busy college student here, but I'm trying to get back into the groove of doing writing again. So here is my goal. If you will all hang in there for me for just a little bit longer I'll be updating my stories very soon. My goal is to work on Hidden Words and Soulmates primarily.

Also, since I haven't been doing much writing lately I am rusty and have a bit of a writers block. So heres the deal! Pour all your ideas and suggestions out to me and maybe you all can help me through this block :).

Again sorry for the delay and thank you so much my lovely readers!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thank you for being so patient with me :) Hopefully the follwoing chapters will be agreeable with you. Please Review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called out as the small girl reappeared on the beach and ran pass them all without so much as a glance. Looking in the direction she'd come he saw Kyouya reappear looking somber. Their eyes made contact and Kyouya gave him the "go get her" look and leaned heavily against the rocks.

"Go see if Kyouya needs anything." Tamaki ordered rushing after the distressed damsel.

Apologizing as he shoved pass people and bumped into others, he searched through the crowd of people on the street for Haruhi. She'd rushed into the street market and somehow was fluidly dodging them all.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called spotting her head as she finally emerged from the crowd and back onto the empty sidewalks.

"Haruhi wait!" Tamaki pushed through the last of the people and hurried up the girl. He caught her by the arm and swung her around, she collide to his chest and to his surprise clung to it.

"Haruhi?" He whispered softly into her hair as he cuddled her to him.

"He can't have me again, not so easily. I've waited a long time, I've suffered through lies and so much more from him. Why should I ever go back to that!" Haruhi's voice was bitter and sharp as her words collided with his chest.

"I know Haruhi, I know." Tamaki's eyes opened to find Kyouya staring at them from across the street, near the street market. Tamaki sighed and lowered his eyes again hugging Haruhi tight to him. He would be her only protection for now.

::

Kyouya paced his hotel room ignoring Tamaki's sighs from the bed. He felt like his heart was constricting on him and he might throw up at any moment. All his carefully made plans were going to back fire on him now, all because of one stupid emotional mistake. He should have known better than to provoke Haruhi is such a way.

"What are your plans now?" Tamaki asked a little bored of the other teens pacing. Inside Tamaki was just as conflicted at Kyouya. He'd cared for Haruhi long before Kyouya and right now, he was in the position to make Haruhi fall for him. He felt loyalty to Kyouya but his love for Haruhi was quickly building up.

"I….I don't know anymore." Kyouya sunk to the bed and dropped his head into his hands.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Tamaki asked cautiously. Kyouya raised his head slowly and looked at Tamaki suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" His voice was bitter and Tamaki caught onto the mood right away.

"Oh nothing, its nothing." He looked away from his best friend and then suddenly sprang to his feet to disperse the atmosphere quickly building up around them.

"How about we plan a big party!" Tamaki had stars in his eyes as he thought of dressing Haruhi up into a beautiful gown and dancing her around the floor for all to see.

"A party?" Kyouya asked rolling his eyes, Tamaki would use any excuses to make a party situation happen.

"Yes, you can win her over there. Every girl wants their knight in shining armor to come sweep them off their feet. It's perfect!" Tamaki glomped onto Kyouya and started rubbing his cheek into the teens hair all starry eyed and far away.

Haruhi's shinning knight? Kyouya considered the thought a plan working in his mind.

::

"No."

"But Haruhi!" Tamaki dropped to his knees a tissue in his fist as he held it to his tearful eyes. Haruhi rolled her eyes, and turned her back on the crying teen. She was in no mood for a party, let alone a Tamaki type of party, she knew he had some sort of trick up his sleeve and a part of her wanted to keep running. Run until Kyouya was in the distant past where he could never bother her again, but another part still ached for his touch, the tenderness they had shared. IT drove her mad to think Kyouya's brief show of affection had done this to her.

"It will be a grand celebration, just like it used to be. All of the host club will be there, all your friends." Tamaki's voice whimpered from behind her. Looking over her shoulder at the blonde boy she sighed once more.

"Fine." The boy launched through the air and twirled her about the small apartment knocking over a few things, but the embrace was comforting and warm, Haruhi hung on and laughed. She wouldn't let Kyouya drag her down anymore. Her friends were her priority and she would make time to see them, not the past.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:Please Review, the stories coming to an end

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Kyouya looked up through the crowd to see Tamaki smiling happily down on Haruhi; she returned the smile her small giggle ringing out over the music. Kyouya felt his heart constrict and the room spun.

He'd lost her; he could see it in their faces. Haruhi was a million miles from his reach.

**A few hours earlier**

Tamaki raced up the hallway towards Kyouya's room. Banging on the door in increasingly demand Kyouya finally opened the door looking blurry eyed and dangerous.

"This better be good." He snapped pushing ruffled hair from his face to glare at the way to happy teen.

"She said yes!" Kyouya straightened quickly reigning in his excitement that Haruhi had agreed to the party.

"Good." Kyouya began to close the door but Tamaki stuck his foot into the way and stopped him.

"What now." The dangerous look now came from Tamaki, one Kyouya had never seen in the teen's eyes before. Interesting.

"This will be your last chance, Kyouya. She can no longer take the struggle of all this. Its pulling her down." Tamaki's tone was a clear warning and Kyouya set his eyes in a glare to make the intensity of Tamaki's.

"Is that a threat?"

"It is a promise. I care a great deal for Haruhi, I will not see her brought down by this anymore." The look disappeared as quickly as it had come and Tamaki burst into a ray of sunshine.

"I shall see to all the preparations and more!" He sauntered off down the hallway calling out to the other host members still snuggled into their rooms along the hallway.

Shutting his door quietly Kyouya stepped back into the darkness of his lavished hotel room. Looking around the room was cold and dark, as many perceived him to be. Looking around his mind worked slowly this time, everything had to be perfect.

::

Tamaki waited impatiently as Haruhi was changing in her room. He'd bought her a beautiful dress he hoped would please her. Shed huffed and glared at the usual offerings but took it quietly and slipped into the back room. Things had been going perfect for the party preparations but Tamaki felt a stab of guilt in his middle for his actions towards Kyouya today, but it was all true. Tamaki could no longer watch Haruhi fall like this, and know that he aided in her pain. He would give Kyouya until the parties end to take Haruhi back into his arms, if she turned from him he would help her rebuild her life once more. It pained Tamaki to know she had fallen so hard for Kyouya in such a short time. He hadn't known what had been going on between the two until later, but he wondered just how long the two had their eyes on the other, whether it was conscious or not. Tamaki had a feeling it had been quite a while.

Kyouya had never strayed from his merit path. He could find benefits to him in every action he took, and those taken by others. He was the perfect puppet master, but Haruhi was the one who had broken those strings and now the puppet master was lost just as much as she was.

"How does it look?" Haruhi's voice brought Tamaki from his thoughts and left him speechless. Standing slowly, his jaw on the floor Tamaki could only stare at the beauty of the woman standing before him. Her face was beautiful painted with very natural looking makeup that made her eyes pop. Her hair, still short, was twisted off to the side and pinned in a very elegant fashion, but the dress…Tamaki was speechless how beautiful she looked in it. Tamaki had picked a long dress that fell all the way to the floor, it was sliming and very form fitting. The shoulders were bare expect for a pattern of lace roses that came down across the dress in a S curve that ended on her left thigh.

"Does it look that bad?" Haruhi teased, she too had felt awe struck to feel this beautiful in this dress. Tamaki had finally outdone himself on her outfits. Tamaki stepped forward and took her hand, he kissed her fingers as he bowed and smiled as he straightened a blush settled on Haruhi's cheeks.

"You look amazing my dear. You will be the star of the party."

"Yea, that's what I'm afraid of." Haruhi teased throwing her arms up and shuffling around Tamaki, it was then he realized she was missing the most important item for any woman about to embark on the journey of her heart. Heels.

"Her Haruhi sit down, you are yet missing one more thing." Haruhi sat as asked and looked supisoulsy at the box Tamaki produced from behind a chair. Looking at the box haruhi knew they were to be shoes. Hoping for sneakers she waited.

"Wow, those are pretty." Haruhi had to admit as Tamaki opened the show box revealing the same lacy rose pattern on a pair of two inch heels. Tamaki slipped them on to her delicate little feet and smiled at the overall look of her dress pulled up slightly as she peered downwards at the shoes.

"If you need help walking, I'll be glad to lend you my arm." Tamaki teased bowing again to the lovely woman. Haruhi stood and walked perfectly down the hall to her room where she inspected the finished look. Tamaki followed his eye brows raised high.

"You walk well in heels now? How did you mange that?" Tamaki asked inquiring as the beauty examined herself with a blush in the mirror. Her eyes flashed to Tamaki as he watched her through the mirror. She was too embarrassed to say she'd found a pair of old heels that had belonged to her mother and been practicing walking in them. Kyouya always had to bend to hug or kiss her; she had hoped to match his height one day. Her face bloomed with embarrassment.

"I really appreciate all you've done Tamaki. This is probably the only night I'll ever look this beautiful. Thank you for giving it to me." Tamaki began to protest her one night of beauty but stopped and smiled as the angle stood in front of him a gentle smile on her rosy lips.


End file.
